Moonrise Kingdom: Returning to the Kingdom
by km603
Summary: Sam and Suzy had been together for one year. When a new summer approches, they go back to Moonrise Kingdom. Everything goes well untill some problems happen. (NOTE: I DO NOT OWN MOONRISE KINGDOM)
1. Chapter 1: Smile

Sam and Suzy were still "married" by the time the next summer started. They decided that it was time to not run away but to go back to Moonrise Kingdom to see it once again. They made a plan on leaving for seven days and leaving a note for Suzy's parents saying this:

Dear mom and dad,

I am going with a friend to her cottage.

I will be gone for seven days. I will return soon.

Yours truly,

Suzy Bishop

Sam and Suzy were worried but they left a similar letter in both of their homes. They left at midnight to go to the beautiful Moonrise Kingdom. Suzy brought her own record player that she had recently got for Christmas. When they got to the beach, Sam set up the tent and Suzy got out one of her books. She got out "A Wrinkle in Time" by Madeleine L'Engle. Sam lit his pipe and lay on Suzy's lap. She read a couple of chapters and when Sam fell asleep, she kissed him on the forehead and lay down to rest.

When the two awoke, there were no adults or boy scouts. There were no animals or annoying little brothers. It was just them. Sam let out a yell of excitement and kissed Suzy. Suzy smiled and got up to make breakfast. Sam caught a fish and grilled it. Suzy picked flowers to set the table. They ate the delicious food and decided to go swimming for a bit.

They both brought bathing suits this time to the beach and got into them. They climbed onto to highest rock. Sam had learned to swim finally without a lifejacket. They held hands and jumped, laughing and smiling at the same time. They swam and played in the water until lunch. Then, they caught another fish and they ate it. They danced like the first dance they had. Everything was going so well until they heard something coming from the woods. It was loud and getting louder. It was getting closer. When Sam and Suzy saw what the thing was, their mouths dropped open. It was the boy scouts.


	2. Chapter 2: Deal

"What are you creeps doing her?" said Sam angrily. "We are here to claim this land!" said one of the scouts. "But we found it before you!" screamed Suzy. Sam picked up a stick and threw it at the scouts. He would have missed if it hadn't been for Suzy throwing another stick, causing a collision towards the boy scouts. "Ouch that hurt!" said a wimpy scout. "Well to bad!" said Suzy. "Why do you want Moonrise Kingdom anyway?" Suzy said again in a puzzled way. "We need to expand the land of the Kaki Scouts. It is too small and we need more land to go swimming anyway." said the leader scout. "Well then I challenge you to a battle for Moonrise Kingdom. Whoever loses leaves and never comes back to this land and the winner claims victory and keeps the land and gets to change the name if they want." said Sam. "Okay, we accept. What do we need to do?" said the scouts. "You need to try to beat us in getting to the other side of this island." said Sam. "The rules are that you need to make it to the church and you only need two scouts to get there for it to count." said Suzy. "Okay, we will give you two days to get ready and trained. Also, you need to shake my hand to prove to me that you won't cheat or get violent." said Sam. The scouts lined up and shook Sam and Suzy's hand one by one and left to go to their tents.

That night, Sam felt worried about losing Moonrise Kingdom forever. "What if we lose?" said Sam nervously. "Don't worry, we won't lose they will." said Suzy. Sam kissed her on the cheek and lay down. Suzy did the same. They fell into a dreamless sleep. They knew they only had two days and hopefully in those two days, Suzy's parents and everybody else wouldn't find them. It was not only a race against time, but a race against adults.


	3. Chapter 3: Training and Waitng

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry for not posting for a long time there just has been many personal things occurring so I've been busy but I'm promising to post more! Thank you **

Back in the Bishop house, Mrs. Bishop was having a complete panic attack. "How can this happen? She has been so good and now she runs away!" she said. "Hey, c'mon we can find her. We've been searching for two days." said Mr. Bishop softly. "HOW CAN YOU POSSIBLY TALK SO SOFTLY WHEN WE ARE IN A SITUATION WHERE OUR CHILD CAN GET KILLED?" screamed Mrs. Bishop. Her breaths were shortening and she was hyperventilating. Mr. Bishop took her outside for some air. She calmed down after five minutes. "What if we don't find her?" she said finally. "We will. Just wait." said Mr. Bishop. It was sad because they forgot completely about Moonrise Kingdom and how they found Suzy and Sam there.

Suzy was reading a book that she stole from her school library. Sam was lying on the beach trying to come up with a plan to win the race. He eventually relaxed and sat with Suzy. "How about we go talk to Cousin Ben about getting us a speedboat so we can get to the church faster." said Sam. Suzy thought for a second but shook her head. "We normally can't trust Cousin Ben and the scouts could have already asked him about cheating." She said. "Well, it's still worth a try. Let's paddle down tomorrow." said Sam. "Okay." said Suzy nervously.

Meanwhile… the kaki scouts were training brutally. They trained for hours without stopping. They were running, jumping over hurdles, shooting arrows, driving motorcycles and climbing trees. The leader scout was being overly bossy. He eventually stopped the training session and announced that Sam and Suzy had no chance. All the scouts cheered and thought to themselves why they ever helped Sam and Suzy run away in the first place. They all sat down and at dinner. They talked about their last day of training and went to their tents, ready for the next day ahed.


	4. Chapter 4: Cousin Ben

**Hello all. I'm so sorry for not continuing this story for almost a year. I truly love Fanfiction and I don't plan on quitting anytime soon. I'm hoping to finish this story soon and also plan on writing more stories for you guys. Thank you so much for all the very kind reviews, I really, really appreciate them all.**

**-km603 x**

** "**Wake up, Sam we need to paddle down to see Cousin Ben before the race starts." Said Suzy. Suzy looked like she had not one ounce of sleep. However, she still glowed in the sun as it rose from the dark blue lake. Sam opened his eyes slowly, taking time to stare at Suzy in the eyes and see how beautiful she looked, even without makeup.

"Do you know how beautiful you look right now?" Sam whispered softly. Suzy smiled and looked into his dark brown eyes. They kissed passionately for several seconds.

"Okay, we need to get into the canoe. I've already packed breakfast in a basket for us. I stole pop tarts from my house when I left so I made some for us. How does that sound?" Suzy chuckled as their lips stopped touching.

"Sounds great. Let's go!" Sam exclaimed. And so they got into the canoe and paddled to see Cousin Ben who was across the lake. They ate at the same time and paddled as fast as they could so they would get the boat first (if he gave it to them) before those dreaded boy scouts.

The couple finally reached Fort Lodge. As they got out of the boat, they saw Cousin Ben at his resource stand, arguing with some older scouts (about 14 or 15). They were arguing about how expensive a can of peanuts was.

"Ya I get it you want all of these things here to be nice and cheap but money doesn't just fall from the sky, at least for me…but regardless….ugh just give me the dough and get lost!" Ben snapped. The scouts gave him a dirty look and put $0.80 on the table, which Ben snatched and grinned at. Usually, a can of peanuts was $0.25 at any other camp or lodge however Ben decided to ask more than what people could pay, especially youth.

Sam and Suzy felt awkward after the scene but they still walked up to Ben and said hello.

"Hey, glad to see you're still together…wait…do you want me to divorce you?"

"No, of course not! We just wanted to see if we could use your speedboat. You see, the Khaki scouts have taken over our land and we challenged them to win it back if we got to the other side of the island. We were wondering if we could use your speedboat to win our land back." Suzy said. Ben looked at her for several minutes.

"How much are you willing to pay?" He smirked. "Um…as much as you want?" Suzy questioned herself as she spoke. "Well…assuming you don't have much ill charge only 20 bucks.

Suzy handed him a 20 dollar bill to Ben. She stole it from her mother's wallet. Ben looked pleased and put it in his pocket.

"Follow me." He said. Sam and Suzy looked at each other, gleaming in excitement. Sam gave Suzy a peck on her cheek and they followed Ben hand in hand. They tied their canoe to the back of the boat and Sam turned it on. They waved to Ben as they rode off the other side of the island.

Meanwhile…Mrs. Bishop was sitting in her house crying about how Suzy was so troubled and that Sam was a bad influence. Mr. Bishop kept nodding his head, not even knowing what she was saying. He reassured her that the police were looking and that there was nothing to worry about.

The Khaki scouts were also training, clueless about Sam and Suzy taking the speedboat. They mapped out where they were going to go. Half of them were going to take the "land route" on motorcycles and the other half was going to use canoes to get to the other side. If they had their calculations correct, they'd arrive at almost the same time. The scouts had split up so if Sam and Suzy took either route, they could be taken out. They stashed weapons and distractions in their pockets and beneath their vehicles. They were ready.,

Sam and Suzy arrived at their little shore with their tent zipper flap open. Sam quickly jumped out and ran towards the .

"What is it?" Cried Suzy.

"Everything's been trashed in our tent!" Sam exclaimed.

"Those Khaki Scouts are so terrible." Suzy screamed. She threw a rock in the lake. It hit another big rock and made a dent.

"It's not the Khaki scouts." Sam muttered.

"Then who is it?!" Suzy whispered in fear.

"The adults."


End file.
